The Nervosa Matchmaker
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles shows signs of depression and loneliness Frasier sets him up with a blind date. But things don't turn out the way he had intended.
1. Chapter 1

_Café Nervosa_

"Latte skim milk, please." Dr. Frasier Crane said to the waiter.

"Certainly, Dr. Crane." The waiter replied. He turned to the blond haired man. "And for you, Doctor?"  
"Black coffee, please."

The waiter wrote down the order. "I'll be right back."

"Why Niles..." Frasier said. "Just black coffee? I figured you'd go for something more exotic, such as a double tall cappuccino."

"Frasier, you really don't know me at all, do you? I always order my drinks in accordance to my mood." Niles said.

"Ahhh... so you're feeling sophisticated and classy?" Frasier asked with a chuckle.

Niles looked down at his feet. "No... Just dark and... Uninteresting."

Frasier took a sip of his latte. "Do I detect a bit of depression, dear brother?"

"Why Frasier, what would make you ask such a thing? I'm practically dancing on air!" Niles said.

"Yeah, dead air!" Frasier burst out laughing at his own joke.

"That's a little radio humor." He said to Niles' annoyed glare.

"I see." Niles said. "Using your profession as a way of masking your true ability to diagnose a problem. Well, I must say that I find it highly insulting."

"You're right, Niles. I am sorry. It's just that... Well, my job is really getting to me lately."

"Well, why don't you get a new job? I hear the Mariners are looking for a new television sportscaster and since they rarely score, you should have plenty of time to insult them." Niles said, referring to the Seattle baseball team's recent losing streak.

Frasier laughed. "Touché!"

Niles sipped his coffee but said nothing.

"Look, whatever is bothering you... You can tell me." Frasier said.

"I certainly wouldn't expect you to understand." Niles said.

"Of course I will. You've never had reservations about telling me your problems before. Why should now be any different?" Frasier asked.

Niles sighed. "Well, all right. Sometimes I feel like I'll never find true happiness."

"I know exactly what you mean."

Niles looked up with sudden interest. "You do?"

"Well, yes. You see... when Lillith and I began to have problems, I found myself wishing I had taken a different path in life. I mean, I love Frederick dearly, but something was missing."

"And what was that?"

"A soul mate. Someone who was destined to be my one true love. When I was young, I thought that person was Lillith, but it turns out I was so very wrong..." Frasier said.

"Your one true love." Niles sighed. "That seems to be the only thing that keeps me going; the reality of knowing that there's only one woman for me."

"Ah yes. Maris." Frasier nodded.

"Okay... make that _two_ women." Niles said sheepishly.

"Oh Niles, _please_ don't tell me that you're still fixating on Daphne Moon! She's my housekeeper for God's sake!

Niles' cheeks turned pink. "I know... I just... can't help myself."

"How are things between you and Maris?" Frasier asked.

"It's really over this time." Niles moaned. "She wants us to see other people. Sort of a trial separation."

"Well, I am sorry." Frasier said. "But perhaps it's for the best."

"I suppose." Niles replied. "You never really liked Maris, did you Frasier?"

"Oh well, Niles. _Liked_ is a rather strong word, wouldn't you say?"

"I can't say that I blame you. Lately Maris has been simply infuriating."

"Really? I would never have guessed." Frasier quipped.

"Sarcasm. I must say it suits you. I can see why you and Lillith were together for so long." Niles rose from the chair, laid some money on the table and headed for the door.

"Niles wait, please." Frasier said, hurrying to catch up with him. "Look, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Unless you can produce a beautiful woman with the same qualities as Daphne, I have to decline your generous offer." Niles said.

Just as Niles pushed the door open and stepped outside he held up his palm. "Look Frasier. A raindrop. I had no idea that it rains here. What is this world coming to?"

Frasier laughed at his brother's attempt at mockery. As he watched Niles walk down the sidewalk, he couldn't help but feel remorse and sympathy for the brother that he'd worked so hard to reunite with.

It was true that Frasier didn't like Maris at all, but he had the feeling that Niles wasn't happy with her either; even from the very beginning. A separation might do wonders for his brother's self-esteem.

Frasier just wished he knew what he could do to help; Niles was hopelessly in love with Daphne Moon, and frankly, Frasier couldn't blame him. She was a beautiful woman with a kind heart.

But, as he told his callers and patients time and time again...

There are other fish in the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh, Frasier entered his apartment, dismayed when Eddie bounded toward him and began to stare.

"Dad, can't you keep that mutt away from me for five minutes?" Frasier groaned. Taking off his trench coat was nearly impossible when Eddie began to use the opportunity for a game of tug of war.

Martin looked up from his newspaper. "You should be flattered! He likes you!"

"Well I don't like... Oh NO! Now look what he's done!" Frasier examined the hem of his grey trench coat with annoyance.

"He's managed to completely ruin the fabric! Do you have any idea how much this cost? It was a designer original! I had it specially made at Lowenstein's on Seneca Street!

"Lowenstein's?" Martin scoffed. "That place is highway robbery! Why just the other day I saw a fabulous raincoat at Harold's Discount World!"

Frasier cringed. "Harold's Discount World? Dad, I've told you time and time again not to shop in those second-hand stores. You don't know what could be crawling around in the merchandise they sell! The very idea of wearing clothes that were once worn by someone else! Just the thought makes me shudder!"

"What's the big deal?" Martin asked. "You donate your clothing to charity all the time! Where do you think those rags end up? The clearance rack at The Bon Marche?"

"I understand what you're saying, Dad. But it's different. My clothes are... higher quality."

"I see." Martin said, rising to his feet to head for the kitchen. "And the stuff I buy is crap, right? Well, thanks for your honesty!"

"Now Dad, don't go putting words in my mouth! I'm merely saying that I took you in to give you a better life!

And a better life means better clothes, better food..."

"Better beer." Martin interrupted. "Well, one out of three ain't bad."

When Eddie scampered into the kitchen, Frasier took off his trench coat, shaking the droplets of rain from the fabric and glanced out of the window.

"Wow, it's really coming down out there." He observed.

"Rain in Seattle! What a shocker!" Martin said as he returned to the living room and sat down in his favorite chair. "Better call KING 5 News and report it!"

"Now Dad, you sound like Niles! He managed to use rain in a perfect display of mockery earlier at Café Nervosa!" Frasier said. "It's just completely unlike him to be so cruel and heartless! He even told me that I should work for the Mariners!"

Martin folded his paper and glanced at Frasier with sudden interest. "The Seattle Mariners?"

"Yes. As a sportscaster."

"Well what's wrong with that? I'd consider that a compliment."

"Not the way he meant it." Frasier said. Apparently the Mariner's lack of scoring would give me plenty of time to insult them."

Martin burst out laughing, ignoring his son's irritated glare.

"Glad you're amused, Dad." Frasier said as he hung up his trench coat. "Why are we even arguing about this?"

"You're the one who's so uptight." Martin pointed out.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Frasier sighed. "It's just that..."

"What?"

"Well, it's Niles. Not only has he been unusually sarcastic and mocking, but he seems depressed. Even... lonely."

"He looked okay when I saw him the other day. What seems to be the problem?" Martin asked.

"He told me that he and Maris have separated-probably for good. She wants them to see other people." Frasier explained.

"No wonder he's depressed." Martin said.

"My thought exactly and-."

"I'd be depressed too, if I had to live with that woman!" Martin said, laughing hysterically at his comment.

"Dad, really! Must everything be a joke to you? I'm worried about Niles and I just don't know how to help him!"

"Just give him a few days. He'll get over it and he'll go back to Maris. This isn't the first time they've had problems. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a date with the television set!"

"How nice, Dad. Should I bring you both a glass of wine?" Frasier quipped, proud of the sarcastic moment he'd created.

Martin laughed. "That's a good one!"

"Well feel free to use it the next time you go to a retirement party." Frasier said.

Suddenly feeling his own bout of depression, Frasier headed for his bedroom, strangely aware of a figure standing behind him. He turned around, wincing as he caught a glimpse of the Jack Russell Terrier.

"Oh stop staring at me, Eddie!"


	3. Chapter 3

**KACL Studios**

"Well Roz, who's our next caller?"

"We have Lucy from Bellevue. She's having trouble with her brother."

The now familiar irritation filled Frasier's chest "God, what is with people? Can't they just get along? What the hel-lo Lucy! I'm Dr. Frasier Crane and I'm listening."

"_Hello Dr. Crane."_ Lucy said. _"I'm having a problem with my brother."_

"Well what seems to be the problem?"

_"He's been married for a while now and recently he's become infatuated with my housekeeper." _

Frasier's heart nearly stopped. "Excuse me... Did you say _housekeeper_?"

"_Um... yes. And I realize that he and his wife have never really gotten along, but I just can't allow him to continue with this ridiculous crush." _

There was no way this was happening... This had to be a dream. How in the world was he supposed to give advice to the very problem he was having?

"_Dr. Crane? Are you there?"_

Niles was a bright man. Level-headed in every way... except when it came to Daphne Moon. But Frasier had never seen him so depressed before and it was... frightening to say the least.

"EARTH TO DR. CRANE!" Roz yelled into the microphone.

"Good God, Roz! Don't scare me like that!" Frasier said, his body trembling from her sudden outburst. He put his hand over his heart, which was beating so fast, he was sure it could be heard over the airwaves.

"_So are you going to help me or not?"_

"Well, Lucy... Frankly there's nothing I can do for you." Frasier said.

_"Excuse me?"_

"You heard me!" He snapped.

"_So you're saying that you __**refuse**__ to help me?"_

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Your brother seems old enough to decide with whom his heart should belong and... We'll be back after these messages."

"Frazier!" Roz yelled into the microphone. "You can't just cut to a commercial in the middle of a call!"

"What time is it?" Frasier groaned.

"Well if you treat another caller like you treated Lucy from Bellevue, it'll be time to find a new job!" Roz quipped.

"Ahhh... Your humor is improving, Roz." Frasier observed.

"Yeah, well... it's just a backup in case I end up on yet another bad date." Roz said.

Frasier covered his face with his hands. "What time did you say it was?" He asked, as though he'd missed her last comment.

Roz looked at her watch. "3:15."

"Oh dear God... Must I endure another hour and 45 minutes of this?"

The door opened. "Frasier, what has gotten into you? Earlier you told that woman who said she was having hallucinations to stop listening to Jimmy Hendrix!"

"Well Roz, the man was a Seattle icon!"

Roz approached him with interest. "Oh really? And how would you know?"

"Oh, please! Everyone knows that! Why, it was in the _Seattle Times_ just the other day!"

"Uh huh... So what's _really_ bothering you?"

"It's Niles." Frasier said, knowing that Roz was going to pry until she knew every detail.

"Well Roz, he's been acting rather... unusual."

"And why is that a problem?"

"It's a wonder that you and Dad aren't related." Frasier fumed. "You both take great pleasure in finding humor in family crisis!"

Roz hurried back to her booth. "Sorry I couldn't resist."

"Well try!" Frasier said. "And who's our next caller?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Well! Niles! It's good to see you!" Frasier said a little too cheerfully as he opened the door for his brother. He rushed to the bar and poured Niles a drink.

"Thank you. I'm glad one of us is excited by my presence." Niles said, taking the glass from Frasier.

Frasier sighed. "Maris again?"

"I tell you, Frasier, this time she's really gone too far! She was overjoyed with the prospect of her new found freedom. She has a _date_ for tonight."

As much as Frasier disliked Maris, his heart ached for his brother. Niles had been nothing but tolerable of his estranged wife.

Frasier chose his words carefully. "Well, I'm sure that must have been rather awkward for you; knowing that she was out with another man."

Niles nodded. "Tell me about it. Not only did she introduce me to the chap, but she told him that I was the butler!"

Anger boiled inside of Frasier. "Niles, I was going to keep quiet, but I must speak my mind! How dare that woman treat you like some kind of..." he searched for the right word. "... second-hand rain coat!"

"Well, Frasier, I..."

"Really, Niles! When you told me that you'd found the woman of your dreams, I was happy for you. But once I met her. Well..."

"Well, what?" Niles asked oblivious to Frasier's point.

"Niles... Marriage is a beautiful thing, and-."

The door opened and then closed, causing Niles to whirl around to face the visitor.

"And speaking of beautiful things... Hello Daphne!"

Daphne's cheeks colored fiercely. "Oh, Dr. Crane, you flatter me! And I must admit, you're quite good at over exaggeration as well!"

"No exaggeration, only the truth." He said, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Well, if you think I look good in me jeans and this horrid pink sweater, you should see me in the dress I bought for Cynthia's weddin'. The most gorgeous thing you've ever seen... A light blue silk that I can barely move in. I swear if it was any tighter-."

The glass Niles was holding dropped to the floor and shattered, bringing him out of his mesmerized state.

"Niles! Look what you've done!" Frasier said in horror.

"Oh dear God, how clumsy of me!" Niles exclaimed, dropping to his knees to clean up the mess.

"Nonsense. I do things like that all the time." Daphne said.

"I can't imagine." Niles said, smiling when Daphne headed for the kitchen and returned seconds later with a broom and a wet cloth.

"It's true." She said as she began to clean up the mess. Niles took the cloth from her and wiped the floor of the sticky drink, shivering when his hand brushed against hers.

"There! I think that should do it." Daphne smiled at her cleanup efforts.

"Why it shines like the sun!" Niles said, ignoring Frasier's rolling eyes.

"Well, if I don't get dinner started, your father and brother are likely to starve to death. I don't know about your father, but your brother will sail right on out of here in a gust of wind if he loses anymore weight."

Niles laughed a little too enthusiastically at Daphne's comment.

"So Niles, as I was saying..." Frasier said, desperate to take his brother's mind (and eyes) off of his housekeeper and father's therapist. "Marriage is a beautiful thing and shouldn't be taken for granted."

Niles swallowed hard. "Why not? You did."

Frasier laughed, resisting the urge to strangle his brother. "That's what I love about you, Niles! Your witty sense of sarcasm and mockery."

Amazingly, Niles's face brightened. "Why thank you, Frasier. I believe that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Daphne looked at Niles and Frasier in horror. "Dr. Crane, surely you aren't serious!"

"Well of course he's not serious!" Frasier said, trying to hide his irritation. "I was merely stating that..."  
But Daphne ignored him, her attention focused directly on Niles. "Dr. Crane, Mrs. Crane is the luckiest woman in the world to have a man like you!"

Niles looked at Frasier, finding it nearly impossible not to smile.

"Why Dr. Crane!" Daphne said with a smile. "You're very handsome when you're blushin!"

Feeling faint, Niles picked up a copy of Seattle Magazine that was lying on the coffee table, and fanned himself profusely. "It's rather warm in here, isn't it Frasier?"

Frasier grinned, obviously enjoying his brother's discomfort. "I feel just fine. Don't you Daphne?"

"Well, actually I was going to raise the heat a bit. I'm feelin a chill about now."

"Tell me about it." Niles mumbled.

"Did you say something, Dr. Crane?" Daphne asked.

"Um... Well... I.. I should probably get going. Maris will be livid if I don't help her weed the garden."

"In this weather?" Daphne asked, glancing out the window at the grey clouds.

"Well, you know Maris... come rain or... whatever. Goodbye Daphne. Goodbye Frasier."

"Goodbye Niles." Frasier said, pushing his brother out into the hallway and closing the door mere seconds before before Daphne blew a kiss in Niles' direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elliot Bay Towers, Morning**

Daphne walked into the living room to find Frasier sulking on the sofa while staring at the television set.

"Why Dr. Crane! Why the gloomy disposition?"

"I don't want to bother you with my problems, Daphne." Frasier said.

"Tis no bother whatsoever. Just a friend tryin' to show some concern. We are friends, aren't we Dr. Crane?"

Frasier smiled warmly and took Daphne's hand in his. "Of course we are."

Daphne grinned. "Well then, why don't you start tellin' me what's on your mind? I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty good at listenin'."

"Thank you, Daphne. Well, it's Niles. Did he seem..._ unusual_ to you?"

"Unusual? In what way?"

"He's been scornful and... Sardonic, even. That's just not like him and I can't understand it!"

"Oh but Dr. Crane with all due respect, your brother's had a lot on his mind lately. And me powers are tellin' me that he's havin' trouble with a certain Mrs. Crane."

Frasier feigned astonishment. "Why Daphne, that's incredible!"

"So I'm right." She said, smiling with satisfaction.

"Sadly, yes. And I'm afraid it's worse than ever this time."

Annoyed, Daphne stared at him. "Dr. Crane! I find that comment very hurtful!"

Realizing what he had said, Frasier quickly made amends.

"No! Not you! I was talking about Niles' situation with Maris!"

Daphne's face reddened. "Oh, Dr. Crane forgive me! I've got some problems of me own that I'm dealin' with and here I am takin' it out on you!."

"Anything you'd like to discuss?" Frasier asked.

To his surprise, Daphne looked away. "No, but thanks for your concern."

The words were spoken so softly, he had to strain to hear them.

He smiled knowingly. As a therapist, he realized that it was best not to pressure people into talking about their problems.

Instead he patted her back. "Well, whatever's troubling you, I'm sure it's only temporary."

She looked up at him; sincerity gleaming in her eyes. "Thank you, Dr. Crane."

"And thank you, Daphne."

"You're thankin' me? Whatever for?"

Frasier put his hand on her shoulder. "Just... Thank you."

When Frasier rose from the sofa, Daphne took his hand. "Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"Your brother will be just fine. I can feel it."

Frasier smiled. "Your psychic powers kicking in again?"

"No, but he's got you and that should account for something."

Frasier's heart warmed at the compliment. "That means the world to me Daphne."

He kissed the top of her head and headed out of the room, happier than he'd been in days.


	6. Chapter 6

**KACL Studios, afternoon**

"Welcome back to the Dr. Frasier Crane show. I'm listening. Roz, who's our next caller?"  
"We have Arianne on line one." Roz said.

"Arianne!" Frasier repeated. "What a beautiful name!"  
"Yeah, well right now she doesn't sound like she feels so beautiful." Roz said.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Roz shrugged. "She wouldn't tell me."  
"I see. Where is she calling from?"  
"She wouldn't tell me that either." Roz said.

Frasier groaned. "What good are you, then?" he mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Roz said from the booth.

"Never mind, just send her through."  
"Okay."

"Hello, this is Dr. Frasier Crane. Thank you for calling my show."

There was a long pause.

"Arianne, are you still with us?"

_"Oh... I'm sorry. Yes. I'm here."_

"You know, you have the most interesting dialect, but I can't quite place it. Will you share with us where you're calling from?"

_"No."_ came Arianne's reply.

Frasier clinched his fist, grateful that the caller wasn't able to see him.

"Very well. How can I help you?"

"_Well, I've never done anything this crazy before, calling a silly radio show, but I don't know where else to turn."_

At the indirect insult, Frasier glanced at Roz who smiled and winked.

"Just relax and tell me what's on your mind. I'm listening."

_"I-It's my boyfriend. I-I mean my ex-boyfriend."_

When she began to sob, Frasier couldn't help but notice how difficult it was to get the words out.

"Okay and what seems to be the problem?"

"_I-I can't..."_

Frasier chose his words carefully. "Now Arianne, please don't be afraid. "I'm here to help you."

When Arianne began to sob again, Frasier's heart went out to her. Any feelings of annoyance slowly melted away as he waited patiently for her to continue.

"_M-my boyfriend... m-my ex I mean... we had a special date last night. I really thought that he was the one."  
_

"Yes, go on."

"_W-well, he said he had something special for me, so I just assumed..."_

"And what happened?"

"_Oh, he had something special for me all right."_ Arianne said tearfully. _"H-he ended it. Just like that! Said he'd found someone else!"_

Before her last word was out, she started to cry again.

After waiting for her to calm down, Frasier spoke. "Now Arianne, please don't cry. I know this is upsetting but surely it's not as heartbreaking as it seems."

_"You're right."_ She sniffled. "_It's_ _**worse**_!"

Frasier looked at Roz for help, but she only grinned at him.

"What is most troubling to you about this relationship?" Frasier asked. "Were you together for a long time?"

_"No..."_

The answer surprised him.

_"Really... Well then you must know that there are other fish in the sea."_

He glanced over to see Roz rolling her eyes at his favorite bit of advice.

"_Not for me."_ She said, the hurt in her voice causing his chest to ache.

"Now dear, please don't say that. It's highly unlikely that this man means any more to you than a casual acquaintance might."

_"But I loved him! And now I'm all alone! I guess I'm just destined to be alone for the rest of my life."_

Frasier looked at Roz, who was blotting her eyes with a tissue.

"Oh for Heaven's sake!" Frasier said, suddenly at a loss for what to do.

_"What was that Dr. Crane?"_ Arianne asked.

Embarrassed that he'd once again lost his cool on the air, he cleared his throat. "I'm going to put you on hold for a minute okay?"

_"Sure. It's not like I have anyone to keep me company."_

When she sobbed again, he quickly hit the _hold_ button.

"You have to help her, Frasier!" Roz said from the booth.

"Well, I don't know what to do, Roz! The woman just lost her one true love and..."

Suddenly he had an idea. A way to help his brother and this distraught woman at the same time.

He stood and walked into the booth.

"Roz, I need your help with something..."


	7. Chapter 7

"No! No! No! Absolutely NOT!" Niles said. "I appreciate your trying to help but I refuse to be a charity case!"

"Of course not!" Frasier said, trying to catch up with his brother's back and forth pacing. "Niles, will you just wait a minute?"

Niles continued to busy himself around the living room. "Frasier, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Frasier sighed. "Niles this isn't about taking care of you. It's about ridding yourself of the hurt and you know deep down that it has nothing to do with Maris. You feel alone, don't you? It's not right for you to be victimized like this!"

Niles looked away. "You always have to make me look bad, don't you?"

"Niles, you're being ridiculous! All I'm asking is for you to meet her at Café Nervosa tomorrow night for a drink. And then afterwards you both can go... paint the town!"

Slowly Niles turned around. "But why Café Nervosa? Wouldn't Le Cigar Volante be a better choice for drinks? The most elegant drink at Café Nervosas is the new Deluxe Double Tall Latte with chocolate gold dust topping! And for only $6.95! I believe the locals call it the Gold Rush Special."

"But you _are_ a local, Niles! Come on, what have you got to lose?"

"My mind for one thing." Niles said. "It's a blind date, Frasier. How will I even know her?"

"Well, we've set up a code of sorts."

"What _sort_ of _code_?" Niles asked, grinning at the way he rearranged his brother's wording.

"She'll be wearing a red dress and holding a red rose." Frasier said.

"Hmmm... A red rose and a red dress. How quaint." Niles said. "Will her shoes be red, too? So that when I bore her to death she can click her heels and be back in Kansas?"

"Niles, will you stop joking about this!" Frasier said. "The code was her idea, not mine!"

"If you say so. And what do I bring?"

"Just bring yourself." Frasier said.

At Niles' annoyed glare, Frasier thought for a moment. "How about bringing a red rose as well? Or better yet a bouquet. Women love-."

Niles held up his hand. "One should be enough. I'll stop by Pike Place Market on my way and pick up the most aromatic one I can find!"

"That's an excellent idea! And Niles, for God's sake don't wear one of those designer impostor suits from Harold's Discount World! It pangs me to know that Dad bought you those. He tried that tactic on me and I flat out refused! But knowing the way you arrange your suits, those are probably kept way in the back of your closet."

"Actually, no." Niles said.

"Niles, _please_ don't tell me that you actually _wear_ those!"

"Only when Maris insists on my attending one of her dinner parties."

Frasier laughed. "Well... you won't have to worry about those anymore, will you?"

When Niles appeared hurt, Frasier immediately regretted the comment. "Do this favor for me. Just this once. If it's horrible, you can hate me."

"Promise?" Niles asked.

"It would mean the world to me." Frasier said with a sigh. "My heart still aches, hearing how distraught this Arianne was on the air today."

"I don't know Frasier... Wait. Did you say her name was Arianne?"

"Quite exotic, don't you think?"

Niles thought for a minute. "It is rather unusual. Seems that I've heard that name before, but I can't imagine where. A blind date, though? I just don't know..."

"Please, Niles. Being able to help one of my callers would be more joyous than I can imagine."

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I say no?" Niles said.

Frasier could hardly contain his excitement. Overwhelmed with gratitude, he threw his arms around his brother, narrowly avoiding a disastrous spill of Niles' favorite wine.

"Thank you Niles. I have a feeling that this will be an evening that you'll never forget."

Niles rolled his eyes. "I'm quite sure I won't."

As Frasier left his brother's house, he smiled to himself. Finally Niles would have the happiness he so richly deserved...

Even if it was only for one night.


	8. Chapter 8

**The next evening**

Niles dressed carefully in his new black Armani suit, unable to fathom that he was going out with another woman after all of this time.

He flipped through the seemingly endless rows of silk Armani and Hugo Boss ties that lined the back of his closet, hoping to find the perfect counterpart to his ensemble.

Frasier's words resounded in his head... _"She'll be wearing a red dress and holding a red rose."_

A vibrant crimson caught his eye. Sure, it was obvious; wearing the same color as your date, but if the evening went badly, he could always comment on their amazing color coordination.

An unfamiliar nervousness came over him. He hadn't been on a date in years. Looking back, he could barely remember how he'd felt when he and Maris were courting. It seemed so long ago.

It was then that he noticed that a third of Maris' things had disappeared from the closet; a sure sign that she'd begun the process of moving out. The realization brought a tinge of sadness, but also relief... and then guilt.

How could things have gone so wrong so quickly? All he'd ever tried to do was love her. But in return, he'd endured nothing but ridicule, heartbreak and shame.

Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a husband.

Quickly he pushed the thought from his mind.

No. he refused to be the victim. Immediately he put his mindset into that of one of his patients. What advice would he give them?

It was for the best? There were plenty of other fish in the sea?

The latter came from his brother, but it was excellent advice.

A feeling of gratitude rose inside of him when he thought of his older brother. Just days earlier, Frasier had helped Niles more than he could ever know. Niles still regretted treating his brother so shabbily, but who could blame him?

His marriage was in tatters and he had to cope with the reality that he could soon find himself as a bachelor.

As much as the thought depressed him, he also found it exciting... and perhaps a little scary.

Were he going out with Daphne instead of a mystery woman, he'd be perfectly at ease. After all, he'd loved her for longer than he could remember.

She was so beautiful... and that English accent of hers simply drove him mad.

His knees felt weak and he had to steady himself to keep from passing out.

_Get a hold of yourself, Crain. In less than an hour, you'll be meeting this mystery woman, solely as a favor to Frasier._

It was the least he could do.

He took one last look in the mirror, pleased with his appearance.

"Well, Niles... this is it." He said with a smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Café Nervosa**

When she arrived at the café, a wave of apprehension swept through her. How could she have let herself be talked into this?

It was completely insane and it certainly wasn't going to heal her broken heart. Her mind drifted back to the previous evening, causing her eyes to fill with tears at the memory. Suddenly aware of passersby she brushed the tears away, praying that she hadn't been seen.

Probably not a good idea to meet a blind date looking like a complete mess.

She'd spent what seemed like hours trying to get her appearance just right, but now she wondered if it was worth it. She ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing it out just a bit. A quick spray of her favorite perfume gave a strange boost to her lagging self-confidence.

However, her lack of self-confidence was no match for her trembling nerves. Her hand reached for the doorknob, but then quickly pulled away.

She should just leave. Turn around and go home where she belonged; where she could drown in her sorrows alone with a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

But what good would it do?

The kind doctor on the radio had been right. Putting last night's heartbreak behind her and meeting this mystery man was the best thing she could do.

She was only slightly aware of the heads that turned in her direction as she walked through the door. The red dress she wore hugged her curves and made her look better than she ever imagined.

She almost wore this dress last night, but thanks to a last minute change of heart, chose a blue one instead.

Now she was eternally grateful that she'd saved the red for tonight.

Why waste a perfectly gorgeous dress on such a loser of a guy?

She searched the small café until she found a secluded table in the corner. As soon as she sat down, a waiter appeared.

"Can I get you something, ma'am?"

"A cappuccino, please." She said, smiling as the waiter looked her up and down.

Seconds passed, prompting her to check her makeup again and again. Suddenly she realized that she had no idea what this mystery guy even looked like! All she knew was that he'd be holding a red rose; purely the radio doctor's idea.

She drew an invisible pattern on the wooden table, trying not to think about the fact that he might not show up at all.

She wouldn't blame him anyway.

The red rose lay across the small table, gathering looks of surprise and whispered conversations from nearby tables.

She would have liked to have had an incredible story about why she was sitting alone in a café, wearing a gorgeous dress; a red rose her only companion.

Instead, the truth was uninteresting and pathetic. Just like her love life.

**(Meanwhile, about the same time)**

Niles' chest felt tight when he arrived at Café Nervosa. This was just completely insane; meeting a woman whose identity for the next few minutes consisted solely of a red dress and a red rose. There could be hundreds of women who fit that description!

He'd said as much to Frasier, who only laughed, and told him that he was just apprehensive about the whole thing.

To which Niles made yet another sarcastic remark to the effect of how much money Frasier could have saved on college by attending the local junior college, where sarcasm was pretty much everyone's major.

Not surprisingly Frasier didn't find that comment as amusing as the first.

But still... it was preposterous of Frasier to think that a blind date would solve anything.

For a second, he contemplated turning around and leaving. He could just tell Frasier thank you very much but it just didn't work out. Sure, his brother would be disappointed, but it was probably for the best.

No... It would be wrong to not even attempt to meet the woman. She was probably waiting for him, right inside the door.

A horrible thought crossed his mind.

What if Maris saw them together?

No. No chance of that.

Earlier that morning she'd awoken and, in a gesture that almost put him in a psychotic state of shock, made him breakfast.

Granted everything on the plate would have pushed his cholesterol levels through the ceiling, but it was the thought that counts, right?

He thanked her profusely and attempted to engage in a rare moment of affection; even going so far as to push their beds together. Which was no small feat considering that her bed was across the hall.

Of course, one of her suitors chose that moment to call and finalize his plans with Maris for the weekend.

Apparently they had been planning a weekend getaway; a fact that she so conveniently forgot to tell him until that very moment.

When the phone conversation ended, she flew into a panic, saying that she simply must get her beauty sleep. After retiring to the spacious guest bedroom, she took a large sleeping pill and was out within seconds.

So now, here he stood. On the verge of making a fool out of himself.

But he couldn't let Frasier down. Not when his brother had done so much for him.

With a sigh, he took a deep breath and entered the café... ready for anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Café Nervosa**

The minute he walked in, he felt like a fool. He was completely overdressed. What in the world was he thinking?

He'd worn suits in here before (In fact that's pretty much all he ever wore) but this was completely out of the ordinary.

And this ridiculous red rose!

He had to admit he'd had quite a time picking out the perfect one as the flower vendor at Pike Place Market seemed somewhat irritated at having to go through hundreds of freshly cut red roses in order to find the most aromatic the anger he possessed!

Why if Niles hadn't had such an important date, he would have surely given that guy Frasier's name and phone number!

Why the last time he'd given a woman a single red rose was after yet another fight with Maris. He figured she'd forgive him when she saw his attempt at romance.

Instead it promptly sent her into an allergic fit.

Funny... she never had a problem with the roses that other men gave her.

He stood in the doorway, making sure that he was partially blocked from view. No need to disappoint the woman right away.

To his utter annoyance, a waiter approached him. "Well! Good evening Doc-."

Niles held up his hand, and, ignoring the waiter's surprised expression said, "Please! No names! This is a blind date, so my identity must be kept a secret until I meet the woman face to face!"

He looked around the café, disappointed when he saw absolutely _no one_ wearing red. And a primary color at that!

"But what about Maris?"

Startled back to the present, Niles blinked and returned his attention to the waiter. "I'm sorry... What?"

"Your _wife_? Maris?" The waiter said.

At the word _wife_, Niles actually cringed.

"Oh yes. Maris. How silly of me. Well, it seems that she was having one of her episodes, so... well... here I am."

The waiter started at Niles, obviously waiting for a more detailed explanation.

_Well, if this guy thinks he's getting the truth out of me, he'll be waiting until the Mariners win the World Series. And everyone in Seattle knew that could take years! _

"Perhaps you could help me. I'm looking for a woman in a red dress... oh and she's carrying a red rose."

The waiter's disappointed look transformed into a huge smile. "You mean her?" He pointed wordlessly to the far corner of the café.

"Thank you". Niles said; the words coming out in a whisper.

His heart pounding, he proceeded to make his way to the corner.

Sure enough a woman in a red dress sat at the table; her face hidden behind a worn paperback novel.

And on the table was a red rose.

Niles swallowed hard.

"Good evening. You wouldn't happen to be Arianne, would you?"

The book moved away from her face. As their eyes met, she stared wordlessly at him, unable to hide her stunned expression, which surely mirrored his own.

He couldn't breathe, and the red rose he was holding fell to the floor.

"Daphne?"

"Dr. Crane! What on Earth are you doin' here? And lookin' quite handsome, I might add."

Niles colored fiercely; his eyes transfixed on the most beautiful image he'd ever seen. For a second he thought he had died and gone to Heaven.

"You're stunning." He said hoarsely, unaware that he'd even spoken.

"Why Dr. Crane... Thank you... What a lovely thing to say."

"May I?" He asked, gesturing to the chair.

"Certainly. Looks like I've been stood up." Daphne said.

Niles pulled a cloth from his pocket and began to wipe off the seat; his heart warming when she smiled.

"Stood up?"

"Well yeah. I was supposed to be meetin' a fellow here but it looks like he found somethin' better to do."

"No, I don't think so. You see I..."

He couldn't do this...

"I'm sorry. I should just go." He bent over and picked up the rose.

"Dr Crane, stay. Please." She said; the mere words making his stomach clinch with nerves.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes. I-I mean if you have other plans by all means go, but I don't think I should be alone right now and-."

Her eyes moved to the red rose he held in his hand. "Is that... what I think it is?"

"You mean this?" He held up the rose, causing her to gasp in surprise. "I bought this... for you."

Her eyes filled with tears as she took the rose from him; her soft sensual hand brushing against his.

"Dr. Crane! I'm so sorry! I had no idea. I can't believe how stupid I was, not even realizin'."

"Seems that Frasier sent us both on the same blind date." He said, trying to hide his unbelievable happiness.

"But he told me that he didn't recognize your... how could he possibly have missed your... beautiful English accent?"

Suddenly he felt light headed and lowered himself into the wooden chair.

"Dr. Crane, are you quite all right? You look a bit flushed. Waiter!"

Within seconds, a green-vested waiter approached. "Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm afraid me friend is feelin' a bit faint. Might we have a glass of water?"

The waiter nodded. "Certainly."

"Thank you ever so kindly." Daphne smiled, taking the glass from him. She handed Niles the glass. "Here, Dr. Crane. Drink that and you'll be feelin' better in no time."

"T-thank you, Daphne." Niles said. He took a sip of the water, but his throat felt completely closed up, making it hard to swallow. "I-I'm sorry for making such a scene."

"Nonsense! You did nothin' of the sort, so push that thought right out of your head."

He ran his hands over his face, the dizziness worsening.

To his astonishment, Daphne reached over and touched his forehead with the back of her hand. "You do feel a bit warm."

Before he could protest, she rose from the table and crossed the cafe, then disappeared into the ladies room.

Alone at the table, Niles drank the water in one gulp, desperately trying to slow his beating heart. Now he truly knew how his patients felt when they described feelings of anxiety, accompanied by a rapid heartbeat.

Minutes later he gasped as a sudden coolness hit his forehead, accompanied by the touch of soft skin.

"Just relax, Dr. Crane. You'll be better in no time. You just got a bit flushed. " Daphne's voice said from behind him as she blotted his cheeks and forehead with a damp paper towel.

"I'm sorry for making such an obnoxious scene." He said again.

"Nonsense! Nobody's watchin' anyway. They're all goin' about their daily lives without a worry in the world."

Suddenly she stopped blotting his face with the paper towel. "There! Feelin' better are you?" Her hand moved away, causing her arm to brush against his cheek.

Any second now he was sure to have a coronary.

He forced himself to speak. "Um... yes. Daphne, I'm eternally grateful to you. I believe you have saved my life."

Daphne laughed; the sound sweeter to his ears than last week's concert he'd attended at Benaroya Hall with Frasier.

"Oh, Dr. Crane, there you go again, overexaggeratin'. Although for a second there I thought I was going to have to forgo our date and call an ambulance."

"I'm fine. Thank you. But how are you? Frasier mentioned that the woman I was meeting called him yesterday in a state of distress."

He couldn't help but notice how her expression changed at his comment.

"I'm... sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No. As a matter of fact, you're exactly right. Actually even though this evening didn't turn out quite as I planned, I'm glad... especially after... last night."

"Last night?" He asked with sincere interest.

"Me boyfriend and I were goin' to have the most romantic evenin'... candles, dancin' and a scrumptious dinner. I really thought he'd be proposin' but instead h-he..."

To his horror, her voice broke and she began to cry.

"My God! Daphne, what is it?" He jumped out of his chair and went to her; a sudden panic settling in his chest.

At a complete loss, he moved his trembling hand and put it on her back.

"Daphne?" he said softly.

But she continued to cry.

Unexpectedly, she rose from her chair. "I-I should best be gettin' home. Your brother will be awfully disappointed when I come home to tell him the outcome of this evenin'"

At his hurt look, she touched his shoulder. "Oh Dr. Crane, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant..."

"He had no idea that you were the distraught woman."

"Exactly. Course I can't exactly tell him that it was me callin. I disguised me voice-gave him the most horrid American accent imaginable. And I called meself Arianne; the character in my favorite Audrey Hepburn movie _Love in the Afternoon_. When he asked for me location, I panicked. That definitely seemed to irritate him a bit. So if you'll excuse me, Dr. Crane I should probably get out of here. Can't have me takin' up so much space. Goodbye."

"Daphne, wait!"

He watched helplessly as she moved past him, and headed for the door. Quickly he pulled some money from his wallet and laid it on the table to pay for her half-empty cappuccino.

When he returned his attention to the front of the café, she was gone... the red rose he'd given her lying on the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Holding the roses in his hand, he walked out of the café in a desperate search to find her. After several minutes with no luck, he contemplated the idea of filing a missing persons report with the Seattle police.

A light rain began to fall, prompting him to seek shelter underneath the awning of a nearby storefront.

He brushed the droplets of rain from his suit, which would surely have to be dry-cleaned. And knowing how careless the Elliot Bay Cleaners were...

Why, there was simply no way-

The shadow of a figure caught his attention, causing a momentary state of alarm. Frasier would absolutely be mortified if he knew that his little brother was wandering about in the dark-alone in downtown Seattle.

The city was relatively safe, but one could never be too careful.

Who knew what kind of people were lurking around?

He stayed frozen in place, hoping that he hadn't been seen. When the figure stepped out of the darkness, the light revealed the true identity.

Daphne...

From his hidden location, he could see her clearly; the tears glistening on her cheeks. Knowing how deeply she was hurting broke his heart and he yearned to go to her; to provide at least a minuscule bit of comfort.

His next thought was a logical one.

_Just turn around and leave, Niles. She'll be fine. Daphne is a strong woman and she most likely wanted to be left alone. _

But his heart overpowered his logic.

Before he could stop himself, he walked toward her, his motions as fluid as the rain.

He stopped just inches from where she stood with her back to him. With trembling fingers he reached out and touched the soft fabric of her dress.

The touch caused her to whirl around and gasp in surprise.

He swallowed hard, desperately trying to think of something to say.

"Daphne, I-."

"Oh, Dr. Crane!"

She threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. His new suit and the silk Armani tie were sure to be ruined but at that moment, all rational and coherent thought had vanished.

He felt as though he'd been transported into another world. A world where only he and Daphne existed.

Two lost souls seeking comfort in front of a well-respected Seattle café.

Slowly his arms encircled her; the scent of her hair intoxicating him faster than any wine could.

He held her close, finding that it took all the strength he possessed not to faint from the dizziness he felt.

After what seemed like hours... blissful hours... she pulled out of his arms and wiped her eyes.

"I must look like a bloody wreck, and me makeup is surely ruined." She said, smoothing an imaginary wrinkle from her dress.

Niles smiled.

"On the contrary, you're quite beautiful. Exquisite, in fact."

She reached out and touched his cheek; a gesture that nearly sent him into a coma.

"Dr. Crane, you're the sweetest man."

"Daphne, can we stop this? Please?"

She appeared taken aback and pulled her hand away.

"You're right." She said after a brief silence. "We can't have Mrs. Crane thinking that we fancy each other, now can we?"

"I-I meant stop the formalities." He said, wishing he could tell her why.

"Whatever are you talking about?"

He swallowed hard. "Well... It would mean a lot to me... The world in fact... if you would call me Niles."

"Oh well... It's not very professional now, is it?"

"No, but I mean we're..."

"Friends." She said with a smile.

This wasn't going at all as he planned. "Friends. Yes, of course."

"And you're one of me best friends." She said, taking his hand in hers.

Niles was overwhelmed with emotion.

"Thank you... Daphne."

"I guess I should get goin'. No sense in standing around gettin' soaked to the bone."

"Nonsense." Niles said. "I won't allow you to be traipsing around downtown alone... and in this weather. Now you're upset and cold and... Well... I hate seeing you this way."

He took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders; his hand lingering on her back a moment too long.

When their eyes met, he forced himself to look away; instead focusing on her beautiful red lips. He moved closer and closer; her breath on his face.

Slowly his eyes closed...

"Oh my!"

Startled he moved away. "What's wrong?"

Daphne tilted her head to the sky. "It's really coming down! We'd better run for cover!"

"Why?" he asked.

Then realizing what she meant, he shuddered. "Oh yes! Heavens! Look at this rain! It's pouring!"

She took his hand and led him around the wet tables until they came to a secluded bench adjacent to the café; the only area sheltered by the rain.

"You know, the café might be more comfortable." Niles said. "Why, I'll even buy you the Gold Rush Special!" He smiled at his own generosity. It was the most expensive drink Café Nervosa served.

But she shook her head. "No. I don't think I should go back in there. What with me makin' a fool of meself and all."

At that moment he wanted to march into the café and give the patrons a piece of his mind. How dare they make Daphne feel uncomfortable!

But instead he looked into her sad eyes.

"Here. Let's sit down."

"I'm sorry if I ruined your evenin'." She said, giving him a tearful smile.

"I've had one of the best evenings of my life." He said.

"God, I hope you're jokin'. I don't see how tryin' to console your father's physical therapist can be much fun."

"It's wonderful." He said, bringing a smile to her face.

They were silent for a moment; the only sounds were the drone of the traffic on Third Avenue and the falling rain that splashed on the pavement.

"Daphne." He said turning to her. "I'm sorry that you're so upset."

"That's all right. Story of me life, really. Bein' rejected and all. Should be used to it by now, I suppose."

She sniffled and looked down at her feet.

"Well I cannot imagine anyone-I-I mean... If you feel like talking about it. I'm listening."

Daphne laughed. "You sound just like your brother."

"Well... I mean it. I promise I won't breathe a word to anyone else. And I mean that as a therapist ... and a friend."

"I'm sorry but I don't feel much like talkin' about it if you know what I-"

"Please?"

"Oh... I suppose, I could-."

"God how stupid of me!" He said, hating himself at that moment.

"Whatever are you talkin' about?"

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to pressure you like this. I must have had a momentary lapse of sanity and thought I was speaking to one of my patients. Some of them can never-."

"No, you're right." She said suddenly. "I know I confessed me problems on your brother's show, but with that horrid fake accent, I could hardly get the words out."

"I'm sure it was lovely. I wish I could have heard it."

"No. It's better that you didn't." she said. "It was horrid, and I feel terrible lyin' to your brother like that."

"I don't think you _were_ lying." Niles said.

"Well, okay... Me boyfriend Rick and I... well... we've been goin' out for some time now, so when he told me that he had somethin' planned, I just assumed..."

"Assumed what?"

"Well, you know... dinner, dancin'... romance... But instead of all that, we went to the most revoltin' place. I tell ya, his idea of romance is for the birds, and even they-."

"Go on, Daphne." He interrupted.

"Well... here I was, expectin' the best night of me life and just when I thought he was going to propose, he..."  
She looked up at the sky, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Daphne! What did this man do to you?"

A sob escaped. "H-he ended it! Just like that! Said he'd found someone else!"

"That's _horrible_!" He said, unable to believe that someone would do such a thing.

"I guess I was the horrible one." She said.

"No Daphne. Don't say that. I simply cannot allow you to speak of yourself this way."

"But it's true." She said, sobbing into her hands.

"Daphne..."

"I'm sorry." she said, her voice quivering.

He moved closer to her on the bench. "Oh Daphne, come here."

He took her in his arms and held her while she cried. "It's okay. Everything will be all right." He said as his hand moved up and down her back. When she'd calmed down a little, she pulled away.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"Oh God, yes." She said. "I do. It feels so good to be gettin' that out of me system and-."

Her eyes went to his silk tie.

"Oh God... I've completely ruined your gorgeous tie and suit. Why, they're practically soakin' with me pathetic tears. That's not one of your new suits and ties, is it?"

He looked down at his chest. "What, these? Why, I've had these for eons now."

Amazingly he didn't feel one ounce of regret about lying to her.

She smiled at him and then looked at her watch. "Good Lord! Look at the time! I didn't realize we'd been here so long!"

He looked at his own watch. "It is getting rather late. Why, you must be famished!"

"Well, I am a bit hungry. Why don't we go back to your brother's and I'll make you a nice egg white omelet?"

"No, Daphne. This is your night. Now, we're on a date and well... It should be special."

"But what about Mrs. Crane?"

"If Maris was really worried about me, she would have called by now." He glanced at his cell phone, immensely relived to find that there were no missed calls.

Daphne grinned. "Mrs. Crane doesn't know what she's missin."

Niles' heart did a somersault in his chest. "I want to give you the evening you deserve. Now, we're all dressed up and, as Frasier said, we should _paint the town_."  
"Oh, but..."

"Now I simply won't take no for an answer. My BMW is right over there and I know just the place that will make you happier than you've ever dreamed."

"Well, you don't have to go to much trouble to make that happen."

Surprised by her comment, he looked at her. "What do you mean?"

She reached out and hugged him tightly.

"I'm already half way there. Thank you... Niles."

The sound of his name on her lips was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.


	12. Chapter 12

So where are you takin' me?" Daphne asked as the car pulled away from the curb and turned onto Pike Street.

"You'll see in a minute." Niles said.

"Ooohh, the mysterious type are you? I like that in a man." Daphne said.

Minutes later the car slowed to a stop in front of a small Italian restaurant.

"Well... here we are." Niles said.

"Niles! You can't be serious!" Daphne exclaimed.

Niles' grin disappeared. "No good? Well, that's fine. I know of another place that's

just-."

"No, it's wonderful!" Daphne said. "What an interesting name... _Il__Romanzo__D'Italia. _Whatever does it mean?"

"The Romance of Italy." Niles said. "They have the best Italian food in town."

"Sounds wonderful. I'm so hungry I could eat one of everything on the menu."

Niles couldn't help but smile. "That's what Maris used to order as well."

When they walked into the restaurant, Daphne was taken aback by the soft lighting and romantic atmosphere.

"We have a reservation for Crane." Niles said to the _maître d_.

"Ahh yes... Mr and Mrs. Crane." The _maître d_ smiled. "Right this way."

"No, wait..." Niles protested. "It's not _Mrs_..." He couldn't help noticing that Daphne wasn't the least bit phased by the assumption.

"Here we are."

"Wow..." Niles said, looking out the window as they were seated. "What an amazing view!"

That was a major understatement.

Through the large glass window was an expansive view of Puget Sound and the Seattle skyline.

"This is even better than Dr. Crane's view." Daphne observed. "Wouldn't he be a mite jealous if he could see this!"

A waiter appeared at the table and handed them menus.

"Good evening, Dr. Crane... Signora. MayI get you anything to drink?"

"Tea please." Daphne said.

"And for you sir?"

"A bottle of your finest champagne. Daphne is that okay with you?"

"Quite all right. It sounds lovely." Daphne said.

The waiter disappeared, leaving them alone at the table.

"You didn't have to be goin' to all this trouble." Daphne said.

"Oh it was no trouble, really." Niles said.

"It certainly lives up to its name." Daphne sighed "It's definitely romantic. I've wanted to come here ever since me first came to Seattle."

Niles feigned amazement. "Really? This very restaurant?"

In truth, he'd overheard her telling his father about her desire to come here many times.

"Yes. I saw an article on it in one of your brother's magazines. They had a big article on it. Said it was the most romantic place in town."

"Well, talk about coincidences! Maris and I used to come here quite often and-."

He broke off his sentence when he noticed Daphne staring at him.

"And what happened?" She wanted to know.

"I'm sorry I brought her up. I promised myself that I wasn't going to discuss her tonight." Niles said.

The waiter reappeared with a bottle of champagne and a cup of tea, then proceeded to take their orders.

"It smells heavenly in here." Daphne said when the waiter was gone.

"It sure does." Niles agreed, not bothering to tell her that he was refering to the scent of her perfume that had wafted in his direction. "Would you like some champagne?"

"That would be lovely."

When both of their glasses were filled with champagne, he smiled, unable to take his eyes off of her. He held his glass in front of him.

"Here's to us."

Noticing her surprised look, he felt his cheeks start to burn. "I-I mean..."

She held up her glass and clinked it lightly against his.

"To us." She said with a smile.

(later)

"This is the best meal I've ever eaten." Daphne said as she devoured her meal.

Niles stared, transfixed, blinking when their eyes met.

"Don't you like your meal?" Daphne asked, noticing that his food was untouched.

"What?" He looked down at his plate. "Oh yes. It's wonderful!"

"You'd better start eatin before we have to call the waiter out here to pop it right back into the microwave. What a sight that would be!" Daphne laughed, causing him to laugh along with her.

Obediently Niles ate his meal, barely tasting the food. "Simply wonderful." He said, his eyes never leaving her face.

Later they finished their meal with a delectable tiramisu.

"God, I think I've died and gone to Heaven." Daphne said, taking a spoonful of the sweet desert.

His chin propped on his hand, Niles sighed. "So do I..."

Daphne laughed, bringing him back to the present.

"Oh! I almost completely forgot!" Niles said. "These are for you."

He picked up the two roses and handed them to her.

"Why Niles, that's the sweetest gesture!"

"Well, I really can't take the credit. I-I mean one of these roses is yours. I-I mean you brought it, but.. I want you to have it."

She inhaled the sweet scent. "That's lovely. Quite intoxicatin' don't you think?"

"I went to Pike Place Market and asked the flower vendor for the most aramatic rose they had." Niles said proudly.

"It's wonderful!" She said, inhaling the rose once more.

Niles stared out at the Seattle skyline, unaware that Daphne was looking at him.

"Oh God... I love this song." Daphne sighed.

"What? Oh yes. It's quite nice, isn't it?" Niles said turning to her.

It was only then that he realized that the music had begun.

"It's the most romantic song in the world." She said in a dreamlike state.

He swallowed hard. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to."

He rose from the table and led her to the dance floor, which was surrounded by floor to ceiling windows. He took her hand in his ans slid his other hand around her waist, unable to believe this was really happening.

They swayed to the music, dancing to song after song. He could hear her humming softly to the lyrics, and when she leaned her head against his chest, he thought he would simply melt through the floor.

"Daphne, there's something I need to tell you."

"Sure. Anything."

He looked deeply into her eyes; his throat as dry as the toast that she made for breakfast.

He swallowed hard.

"Daphne, I-."

Her eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Yes, Niles?"

His knees grew weak from the sound of his own name.

He stared at her soft, sensuous lips. Slowly he moved closer and closer until their lips were touching. The kiss was tentative, questioning at first. Then he pulled her toward him, his mouth searching hers.

The kiss ended; leaving a burning sensation on his mouth.

Suddenly he was horrified at what he had done. He should have known better than to be so foreword. Any second now, she was sure to walk out on him, appalled at his assertiveness.

"Daphne, I- I'm sorry. I-."

His apology was silenced by her mouth on his, causing his head to spin slightly. This kiss was much deeper than the first; her arms around his neck, fingerss splayed through his hair.

"Niles..." She breathed when the kiss ended.

He stared at her, unable to believe what had just happened. Suddenly the words tumbled out before he could stop himself.

"I love you."

_Oh God..._

He wanted to sink right into the ground.

Every muscle in his body tensed as he braced himself for her response.

Her fingers trembled as she covered them with her fingers.

"Niles, are you serious?"

"Well, yes, but I didn't mean to..."

To his amazement, she smiled. "I love you, too Niles."

He could hardly breathe, unable to fathom what he was hearing. It was like a dream come true and a miracle all at once.

She loved him...


	13. Chapter 13

**Elliot Bay Towers, across from # 1901**

They stood in front of 1901 staring into each other's eyes.

"Thanks for drivin' me home, Niles." Daphne said. "I had an amazing evenin'."

Niles grinned sheepishly. "Well, it's not like I don't know where you live."

Daphne laughed. "You have quite the sense of humor."

She slipped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Seconds later he pulled away, his head still spinning from the unexpected embrace.

Daphne reached into her purse and pulled out her keys

"Well, I guess I should be gettin' inside. Do you want to come in for a bit? I'm sure your brother and father would love to see you."

"I don't know... Maybe I should just leave." Niles said.

As though her psychic powers had kicked in, she smiled knowingly. "Now Niles, if it's your brother's reaction you're worried about, he's gonna find out sooner or later. Might as well be now."

She unlocked the door and they stepped inside the foyer. The room was dark; the only lights coming from the Seattle skyline outside of Frasier's window.

"Seems like everyone's asleep." Daphne said with a mischievous grin.

In a gesture that touched him deeply, she cupped Niles' face in her hands and kissed him.

Suddenly the light flipped on, startling them apart.

"Dear God! What is going on in here?"

They turned to see Frasier in his robe and slippers, staring at them in disbelief.

Niles cleared his throat and attempted to act as calm as possible

"Oh Good evening Frasier. I was just-."

"Niles was just sayin' goodnight." Daphne explained.

Frasier's eyes narrowed. "_Niles_? Daphne, since when do you call my brother by his first name?"

"Oh well, Dr. Crane he -."

But Frasier cut her off. "Since Daphne seems to be at a loss for words, Niles... why don't you enlighten us?"

Just then Martin walked in, smiling when he saw his youngest son. "Hey Niles! Good to see ya!"

"No Dad, it's NOT good! Not good at all!" Frasier said.

"What are you talking about?" Martin asked.

"Niles was just about to tell us what was going on here when I came into the living room. Didn't I send you on a date tonight?"

Niles looked down at his feet. "Um, yes Frasier. You certainly did." He glanced at Daphne, desperately wanting to hold her hand, but he didn't dare.

Not when Frasier seemed to be in such a state of infuriation.

Suddenly he felt as though he were ten years old again, about to get a lecture from his older brother.

"And how was it?" Frasier asked.

Niles stared at Daphne "Oh it was..."

"The most wonderful time of me life." Daphne finished with a sigh.

Niles was filled with a mixture of gratitude, love, horror and utter disbelief at her boldness.

They both looked at Frasier and Martin who were staring at them in complete shock.

"Really... And how would you know that, Daphne?" Frasier asked.

She turned to Niles and took his hand in both of hers, bringing it to her mouth for a kiss. "Niles was me blind date this evenin'."

"Blind date?"

"Well yes, but..."

Frasier sighed deeply, a sure sign of rage that would certainly follow. At that moment, Niles felt more sympathy for Daphne than he'd ever felt possible.

"That was you on the phone yesterday? The distraught woman crying about her boyfriend _dumping_ her for another-."

"Frasier!" Martin warned.

"But that's impossible." Frasier said, ignoring his father's glare. "I mean... that accent. I simply couldn't place it."

"That was me very bad American accent. Picked it up watchin' too many soaps, I guess."

Niles suppressed a laugh.

"No... It's not possible." Frasier said.

"Well of course it is, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, demonstrating the accent for him.

Niles was highly impressed. Daphne was right. Her American accent was just horrible... horribly adorable that is.

"Hey! That's pretty good!" Martin said with a laugh. "Can you teach me how to speak English, Daphne?"

"Dad you do speak English!" Frasier said.

Martin waved his arm. "Ahhh you know what I mean."

"I'd be happy to, Mr. Crane." Daphne said.

"All right. Well, we should get out of here and let these kids say their goodbyes." Martin said.

"No, I don't think so." Frasier said.

"Frasier! What are you going to do? Interrogate them all night?" Martin said. "Come on, it was just fate that

Daphne called in and Niles needed cheering up. Now let's go back to our rooms. You can talk to them in the morning."

"I'd rather do it now." Frasier said.

Niles was stunned at his brother's demeanor. He'd never seen Frasier so angry before. He had to say something to make it right.

"Frasier it was completely my fault. I should have never let you talk me into this..." he glanced at Daphne.

"...Although I'm forever grateful to you."

Daphne smiled and whispered "I love you."

"Daphne, you _lied_ to me?" Frasier asked, as though Niles hadn't spoken.

"Oh Dr. Crane, no! Not really. You see I really was hurtin' bad and..."

"I'm just absolutely _stunned_ that you would do this to me. I trusted you! You know how I feel about Niles' silly attraction to you. For God's sake, the man is married!"

"Oh _really_? Then why on Earth would you send him on a blind date? For your own _satisfaction_?" Daphne yelled.  
"Look, I'm through talking about this." Frasier said.

"Well thank God for that because this is just _stupid_! Can't you see that these two kids love each other? What in the hell is wrong with that?" Martin asked.

Niles nodded a silent _thank you_ to his father.

"Look, I'm sorry I lied to you, Dr. Crane. I disguised me identity and called in on your show! I know you're wishin' I would have come to you directly, but I didn't know what to say! Radio is more private and I could get me feelins out better if I didn't have to look at you!"

To this Martin snickered.

"And as for Niles, he was nothin' but a gentleman to me! He _asked_ me to call him Niles by the way and it's high time I did! I walked in there not knowin' who was goin' to come meet me, and there he was. He asked why I was upset and when I couldn't tell him, I ran right out of the café, like a coward."

Her voice broke then and tears began to slide down her cheeks.

"But he came lookin' for me and when he found me not only did he console me but he took me to the most romantic restaurant I'd ever been to in me life... the one I always talked about goin' to... _Il__Romanzo__D'Italia. _ "

"Wow, really!" Martin exclaimed. "Good for you, Niles!"  
Niles smiled at his father.

Frasier sighed. "All right, and then what happened?"

"Well... we had dinner and then we danced the night away and that's when it happened..."

Anger flared in Niles' brother's face. "_What_ happened?"

Daphne looked at Niles. "He told me that he loved me and-."

Frasier turned away. "Oh God, this is a nightmare!"

"But-but Dr. Crane, I love-."

"Look Niles. I think you'd better go now. Daphne needs her rest." Frasier said.

Niles was hurt beyond belief. His own brother was kicking him out of the apartment-and possibly out of Daphne's life.

"Frasier I..."

"Frasier what the hell do you think you're doing?" Martin said. "Niles is my son and this is my home too, and I say he can stay!"

Niles sighed deeply. "No Dad. Frasier's right. I should go. Goodnight, Daphne. Thank you for what will be the best evening I will have had in my entire life and will surely ever have for as long as I live."

As he closed the door and walked back to the elevator, he could feel tears forming in his eyes.

And he made no effort to brush them away.


	14. Chapter 14

"Well, I hope you're happy!" Martin said. "You've managed to tear this family apart yet again!"

"What do you mean, again, Dad? Niles is completely-."

"What? _In love_? Well, _so what_? He finally finds someone who makes him happy and what do you do? You throw him out of the house! Meanwhile Daphne here is made to feel like a criminal! There was no crime here; just two people sharing a romantic evening together. Daphne was upset and Niles was there for her. That's a hell of a lot more than I can say for you."

"But Dad if I had known that it was her who was calling, I would have-."

"You would have what, Frasier? Given her that crap about their being other fish in the sea?"

"Well, Dad I-."

"That's bull and you know it!" Martin yelled. "Do you know how hard it is to find a soul mate? I had someone like that once...Your mother. And now she's gone. I had always hoped that you and Niles would end up in relationships like the one that Hester and I had. You did and-."

"Dad, Lillith and I are divorced and my son lives 3,000 miles away!" Frasier argued.

"But you loved her! Don't you think that Niles deserves that kind of happiness? Well, he found it and now that love's been crushed. You should be ashamed!"

Daphne watched the scene through blurry tear-filled eyes.

"Excuse me, Dr. Crane, Mr. Crane. If I may say somethin'?"

"Of course, Daphne." Martin said.

Daphne turned to Frasier. "Dr. Crane I feel terrible lyin' to you over the radio like that but like Dr. Cr- I mean Niles' said, we're both eternally grateful to you for settin' us up, even if it wasn't your intention. You can't imagine my surprise when I was sittin' in Café Nervosa waitin' for God-knows-who to come walkin' through those doors. When in walks Niles. And he was wonderful."

"Yes, Daphne I know all about your evening! We've already _heard_ this story!" Frasier snapped.

"Frasier! Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Martin yelled.

Daphne swallowed hard. "It's okay, Mr. Crane."

There was a pause before she spoke again.

"Dr. Crane, I felt so lucky when you hired me to work for you and Mr. Crane and that was enough for me. But then I met your brother and..."

Her voice broke and tears spilled down her cheeks. "You know, I thought you really cared about him... his feelings. But now I'm not so sure."

"Daphne..."

"I'm sorry I ever called your radio show. But I'll never be sorry for fallin' in love with Niles. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll just be in me room."

As she walked down the hallway, she could still hear the two men arguing in the living room.

"Thanks a lot, Frasier." Martin said.

"Now what?"

"You _know_ what! You... Oh never mind! I'm through talking to you! I just hope you realize what you've done!"

Daphne ran down the hall to her room and then closed the door. Finally alone in her private haven, she looked around the room; her eyes landing on a picture of Frasier, Niles and Martin that sat on her dresser.

She picked up the cherry wood frame and rubbed her thumb over Niles' image before placing a kiss over it.

Suddenly every emotion she had came rushing to the surface and she threw herself onto the bed, sobbing into her pillow.

_Oh Niles..._


	15. Chapter 15

Niles walked into the huge mansion as heaviness consumed his chest.

What on Earth had gotten into Frasier?

His dad and Daphne seemed to be the only reasonable adults around. But Frasier... he seemed... threatened by the possibility that his little brother was finally in love.

Frasier would never admit it of course, saying that Niles' affection for Daphne stemmed from a silly crush.

But he would be far from wrong.

Wearily he climbed the large staircase that led to his bedroom, relived when he entered the room and found a note written in a familiar scratchy (and barely legible) handwriting.

He picked it up and read it.

Ah... So apparently Maris' newest flame burned brighter than Niles realized.

In her note, she politely informed him that she and her new significant other would be spending the next three weeks in the Swiss Alps.

A quick glance in the massive walk-in closet told him the real story.

The closet was bare except for a few items of clothing. He couldn't help but notice that the remaining outfits were also the most inexpensive ones. Outfits he'd picked out just for her.

Talk about ungrateful.

Maris was the complete opposite of Daphne in every sense of the word.

Who knew that such a small thing as a $3.00 long-stemmed rose from Pike Place Market would send Daphne into a state of Heavenly bliss.

But yet a $300 dress from Niles to his wife would go un-appreciated.

For the first time in his life, he was happy that Maris was gone.

He simply didn't have the strength to deal with her right now.

Later he lay in bed, staring at the beam of moonlight that came through the window; Daphne in his thoughts.

It had been a perfect evening. But poor Daphne had been so heartbroken. He would love to confront that loser ex-boyfriend and send him flying into the next county.

Fortunately he didn't have to go to such extremes.

Daphne loved him!

He sighed, unable to get the image of her out of his mind. She was absolutely stunning, and that perfume she wore...

_Forbidden._

Why it almost made him lose control of his senses

He closed his eyes, still able to feel her lips on his. The kisses they shared were sweeter than anything he could imagine.

It was practically insufferable when they said goodnight at Frasier's apartment. The thought of being without her after such a heavenly evening was almost more than he could bear.

He tossed and turned, unable to sleep for thinking of her. Finally he climbed out of bed and padded into the large walk-in closet. Hidden deep in the back was a neatly folded nightgown of Maris'. It was the white one that Daphne wore when they'd spent the night together.

Purely coincidental of course.

But completely wonderful...

Well, that is until Frasier and his dad arrived.

It was the night of that terrible storm.

He should have been furious with Maris for leaving him alone, but he wasn't. Not in the least.

He closed his eyes and brought the fabric to his face, caressing his cheek as though Daphne was right there next to him. His heart beat rapidly as an image of her wearing his wife's nightgown came to mind.

He carried the vision in his mind as he returned the garment to its place and then returned to his bed, climbing under the outrageously expensive goose down comforter.

As the full moon sent its beams onto the floor, he sighed.

Now he could sleep...

And dream about the woman who loved him.


	16. Chapter 16

The sun had barely risen across the Olympic Mountains and the Seattle skyline, but Frasier had been awake for hours.

Silently he cursed himself for the embarrassing scene he had caused last night. Not only had he humiliated his friend and father's therapist, but he'd hurt his little brother as well.

His heart was filled with pain for what he had done. He'd gone completely overboard and let his anger get the best of him. He'd disgraced his family and torn them apart yet again.

Even Eddie was ignoring him.

Just once he wished that mutt would stare at him, like he had just days before.

Instead, the dog walked right past him and flopped onto the sofa.

Great, even Eddie hated him.

He had to make things right. But how?

Niles surely hated him and he didn't dare confront his father.

Not after what he'd done.

Wearily he sat down on the sofa and attempted to scratch Eddie behind the ears.

But Eddie jumped off the sofa and scampered away, most likely in search of Martin.

Frasier stood and walked to the window, peering out at the morning sun.

There was only one thing that he could do.

He padded down the hallway until he came to the closed door. His first thought was to turn around and leave.

No... That was the coward's way of thinking.

He took a deep breath and rapped lightly on the door.

No answer.

He tried again, relived when the door was opened.

"Good morning, Daphne." He said, surprised to find her already dressed.

"Dr. Crane." She said tersely.

"I was wondering if I could possibly have a word with you."

She glared at him and turned her back.

"Please?"

She sighed deeply. "Oh all right. Come in, then."

"Thank you." He entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"Daphne, I-."

He broke off the thought when his eyes landed on a pair of suitcases that sat in the corner. Afraid to ask the question, he swallowed hard.

"Going somewhere?"

She blinked back tears. "Um, yes. And Dr. Crane I promise to be out of your life as soon as possible. I just have to arrange a few things and then I'll be on me way."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sure yet." She said quietly.

"Daphne please. Can't we talk about this?"

"There's nothing to be talkin' about."

Frasier nodded. "All right. Fair enough. Then do you mind if I say something?"

"Okay."

He rose from the bed and began to pace the room. "Daphne when I walked in on you and Niles last night, I might have lost my temper a bit."

"Oh, I'd say it was more than a _bit_, Dr. Crane." Her tone was angry and pained.

"Ever since he met you, Niles has been... infatuated and I guess I thought that those feelings would go away. After all, he's still married to Maris... although unhappily."

"I-I realize that and I just..." Her voice broke and she turned away.

"I see..." Frasier said. And at that moment he had a revelation.

"You really love him don't you?"

The question brought a smile as fresh tears slid down her cheeks. "I do."

Frasier smiled. "Well then... you have my blessing."

She gasped softly and ran to hug him. "Thank you... so much."

He held her close, unable to bear the thought that he'd hurt her. "I'm so sorry for causing you so much distress. It was terrible of me."

She pulled out of his arms, her eyes searching his face. "Yes, it was." She said quietly.

"I'm not angry with you for using a pseudonym when calling into my radio show. In fact, I'm flattered."

"I should have just come to you instead of disgusin me voice."

He grinned. "I have to admit, it was rather charming."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Now I guess I should finish packing."

"Daphne, you can't leave!" The words were desperate, frantic.

But she only shook her head.

"No, you were right, Dr. Crane. Niles is married and far be it from me to deprive him of his happiness."

Frasier watched helplessly as Daphne picked up the two suitcases and carried them into the living room.

At the door she turned to face him, her voice trembling as she spoke. "Thank you for everything. I'll send for the rest of me things later. Tell Eddie and Mr. Crane goodbye for me."

She faced the door and began to sob.

"Daphne, please. Don't do this!" Frasier said, suddenly realizing that he was about to lose someone he had grown to love. For Daphne had provided comfort to Niles as well.

"Thank you again." She said, opening the door.

"Daphne isn't there anything I can say to-."

Frasier and Daphne gasped.

For standing in the doorway...

Was Niles.


	17. Chapter 17

Just the sight of him caused Daphne's heart to beat wildly; as though she were still a schoolgirl in Manchester.

Was it possible that Niles had become even more handsome overnight?

"Niles..." She breathed.

His sad expression made him look like a young boy, and it truly broke her heart.

"Hello, Daphne. You look especially lovely this morning." He said.

Daphne glanced down at her jeans and faded Space Needle sweatshirt, knowing he was over-exaggerating again but feeling as though she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Why thank you, Niles."

Niles leaned over to kiss her, but when his eyes met Frasier's he straightened, nodding to his brother without as much as a smile.

"Well Niles." Frasier said. "What brings you here?"

Niles' expression was terse. "Look Frasier. I know you don't want me here, but I've come to see -"

His eyes fell onto the suitcases that sat at Daphne's feet.

"Daphne, where are you going?"

"I'm not sure... yet." She said, glancing at Frasier.

"Oh God..." Niles said. "Frasier, _please_ don't do this! It's _m_e you're angry with, not her!"

"Niles, what are you talking about?" Frasier asked.

"You're throwing her out, too? My _God_, what kind of a person are you?"

"But Niles, you don't understand! Daphne..."

"Is a kind, good-hearted person! The best person I know, in fact! She's beautiful, intelligent and... I love her... More than she'll ever know."

Daphne smiled through her tears.

"I know you do, Niles."

"And Frasier, there's nothing you can say that will change... wait, what did you just say?"

Frasier smiled at his brother. "I know you do. And she loves you. Very deeply in fact."

Niles looked at Daphne who touched his cheek. "He's right you know."

Frasier sighed.

"Look, Niles... I-I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I've acted. I thought this was just an infatuation but

now I can see that you have real feelings for her; feelings that can never be broken. I guess maybe I was a

little jealous that you'd found someone that you care for so deeply and I have... well right now I have no one.

And I took out my own frustrations on you. I don't blame you for hating me but I only wanted what was best for

you. And now I can see that the best person for you is Daphne. Now if you'll excuse me, I think something's

burning in the kitchen."

"But there's nothing cooking in there!" Daphne said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"I know." Frasier said giving Daphne a knowing smile.

Niles looked at Daphne, then at Frasier, who was walking away. "Frasier, wait!"

Frasier turned around. "Yes Niles?"

"There's something... There's something I want to say."

"Well of course Niles. Anything."

"Look, I am sorry for... well, I'm sorry for the way I acted before; for my sarcasm and mockery. I've been

beating myself up over it lately-especially last night, alone in my cold, empty house and-."

"You mean Maris wasn't home last night? Niles I didn't mean for you to-."

Niles sighed. "No, apparently she and her new beau have set off for the Swiss Alps for three weeks."

"Dear God, Niles. I _am_ sorry." Frasier said. "I'm sure that must have hurt, reading her note. It _was_ a note, wasn't it?"

"As always."

"I'm sorry too, Niles." Daphne said, truly meaning it. Just because she loved the man, she didn't expect his

feelings for his wife to simply vanish into thin air. They would work through that... eventually.

"Go on Niles. You were about to say something." Frasier said.

"Well I feel terrible for the way I treated you, suggesting that you go work for the Mariners. And with their

shoddy record! I tell you these over-paid players make me absolutely livid! You'd think with their abundance of

money, they could learn to throw a baseball, let alone hit one!"

Frasier laughed. "Dad thought it was pretty funny."

Niles suppressed a smile. "I thought as much. Anyway, I just... I'm sorry Frasier. Truly I am. And I'm sorry that

your radio show isn't going well at the moment."

"Well it's not the _show_ per say. It's just that the calls coming in... It seems that people have so many problems

these days and it's getting harder and harder to find people who are happy."

Frasier glanced at Daphne and Niles. "But I couldn't be more pleased to see that two of those happy people are

members of my own family. I was that happy once."

Daphne walked over to Frasier and kissed him on the cheek. "And you will be again, Dr. Crane. I promise."

"Thank you, Daphne."

Niles cleared his throat. "Um... Frasier, I don't say it very often, but... I love you. Never in a million years could I

hate you."

Frasier smiled. "Oh Niles... Thank you." He walked over to his brother, and pulled him into an embrace.

"Well... I guess I should leave you two alone. And Daphne if you need any help with those bags, I'm sure Niles

will-."

"Actually Dr. Crane I was hopin' _you'd_ be helpin' me."

"Daphne I don't know... I mean, I just can't believe that you're..."

Daphne picked up the suitcases and smiled. "Put these in me room, will ya?"

"Y-your... _room_? Does that mean you're staying? Oh what am I saying, of course it does! Oh, Daphne you have

no idea how happy this makes me!"

To Daphne's surprise, Frasier walked over and grabbed Daphne in an embrace, swinging her around before

setting her back on her feet.

"Dr Crane!"

"I-I'm sorry. I... I got carried away."

"No... That was the loveliest thing I've ever seen you do!" She said; her senses still reeling from the

unexpected show of happiness.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone, and-."

"See you later, Dr. Crane."

They watched as Frasier left the living room and walked into the hallway, Daphne's suitcases in his hands.

"I'll start your breakfast right away, Dr. Crane." Daphne called to him.

Frasier peered into the living room "Take your time. It looks like you have something else to work on right now."

When he was gone, Daphne and Niles turned to each other, and Daphne felt herself becoming the Manchester schoolgirl again.

"So..." Niles said.

"Did you really mean all those things you said about me?" Daphne asked.

"You mean about you being beautiful and intelligent?"

"Actually I meant the part about you lovin' me more than I'll ever know?"

Niles' reddened. "Oh... _that_. Yes. I meant it with all my heart."

"I hate to say this, but I already _know_ how much you love me. And Niles? I love you too."

He leaned toward her and pulled her into a kiss; sending her mind spinning out of control. It had only been a

few hours since they'd last kissed, but it felt like a lifetime.

Suddenly he pulled away, breaking off the kiss. "Wait... I can't do this. This is wrong."

Her heart sank. "Wrong? But Niles, what on Earth are you talkin' about?"

"Maris."

Daphne swallowed hard. "What about Mrs. Crane?"

"I just... I need to make a phone call."

She watched him; nerves filling her chest as he stepped around her and removed his cell phone from his jacket pocket.

"Niles, what-."

He held up his hand to silence her as he began to dial.

The silence that followed was agonizing.

"Hello? Yes. This is Niles. Niles Crane. Listen, I need you to contact my lawyer for me and draw up some divorce

papers. Yes, right away... Why?"

He turned and smiled at Daphne.

"Because I'm deeply in love with someone else."

**THE END  
**


End file.
